Welcoming Committee
by sasha1600
Summary: Part of my 'Lessons' series. Sequel to 'Facing the Music'.  The gang reacts to Palmer's chastisement after the events in 'About Face'.  Warning: references to spanking of an adult.  Don't like?  Don't read!


**Welcoming Committee **

**Summary: **Part of my 'Lessons' series. Sequel to 'Facing the Music'. The gang reacts to Palmer's chastisement after the events in 'About Face'. **Warning: **references to spanking of an adult. Don't like? Don't read!

**Disclaimer:** I don't own them, I just play with them.

* * *

><p>AN: This is part of my 'Lessons' series and builds on a larger plot arc. This is a sequel to 'Facing the Music' and takes place a few hours after the end of that story.

* * *

><p><strong>Warning: This story contains references to the disciplinary spanking of an adult. If you have a problem with that, click on that 'back' button now. You've been warned.<strong>

* * *

><p>Jimmy closed the door of the cabinet he'd just finished inventorying and caught sight of his reflection in the glass. At least his face wasn't such a vivid red any more, he thought. He'd be happier, though, if Dr. Mallard would let him take one of the pain killers that they kept on hand. His ass still hurt like hell, and he was certain that he'd never sit down again.<p>

And he'd never be able to face the others, if they figured out what had happened.

He'd barely finished the thought when he heard the doors swish open behind him, and Tim, Tony and Abby poured in.

'Hi Duck-man!' Abby bubbled. 'We're here to steal Jimmy for a while.'

He turned around, ready to protest, and was relieved to see his boss starting to object. To his dismay, Tony cut Ducky off.

'Yeah, we know he's grounded, Ducky, but you've got to let him eat lunch.'

With that, Tony and Abby seized him by the arms and propelled him out of Autopsy.

X X X

Jimmy had expected to be dragged down to the cafeteria, and was confused when he was instead hustled out of the building. To his delight, he realised that his 'kidnappers' were taking him to a hotdog cart down near the river. Being outside would at least give him a good excuse to eat standing up.

A few minutes later, armed with sausages and sodas, the small group was strolling along one of the paths, munching away.

'Not the healthiest lunch in the world, but better than sitting down, huh, Palmer?' Tony teased lightly, making Jimmy realise to his dismay that the others _did_ know what had happened.

His distress must have shown on his face, because a moment later Tim nudged him gently with his elbow.

'Hey, cheer up, Jimmy. It's not like we haven't all been there!'

He smiled slightly, still not comfortable with the conversation.

'Although, I think you've just taken the lead on the issue of who's gotten it the worst!'

'Yeah, Palmer. Did Ducky really bring in a cane?'

Jimmy flushed furiously at Tony's question, nodding and mumbling an embarrassed acknowledgement.

'Oh, that is so _cool_!' Abby squealed, bouncing up and down. 'You are so lucky! The marks must be _fantastic!_'

He turned to stare at her like she'd lost her mind... which he was pretty sure she had. He definitely didn't feel lucky. And, while the welts on his butt had certainly been dramatic when he'd sneaked a look at them in the men's room – five dark red parallel lines, crossed on an angle by a sixth – 'fantastic' wasn't an adjective he would have used to describe them.

'Would you let me see?' Abby continued excitedly.

Jimmy found himself backing away, hands raised defensively in front of him.

'Leave the poor guy alone, Abs.'

'But, Tony...'

'Abby, I think everyone would prefer Palmer's pants to stay on.'

'But, cane tracks are _supposed_ to be shown off, Tim! C'mon, Jimmy... please?'

He shook his head frantically. He normally wouldn't mind a pretty girl asking to see his ass, but this conversation was just too weird. Even for Abby.

The energetic Goth huffed and pouted, looking deflated. For a moment he almost considered giving in, she looked so hurt by his refusal. But then Tony deftly changed the subject, and Abby was soon giggling at his description of the cold case that Gibbs had hauled out of storage after the paperwork from yesterday's debacle was finished.

He glanced over at Tim, who winked at him, and nudged him again with his elbow.

'If you can get away from Ducky this afternoon, stop by Abby's lab. She's got a batch of her special after-spanking cream made up for you. And that stuff is definitely worth the risk that she'll want to help you apply it!'

He gave him a tentative smile in return. He was still sore as hell, and had no plans to sit down anytime soon. But, he was surprised to realise, he was feeling a bit better.

X X X

He had assumed that they'd be heading back to work as soon as they finished their lunch, but Tony insisted on taking a detour to an ice-cream truck. Jimmy had tried to demure, citing his diabetes, but once Tony had spotted the sugar-free sorbet on the menu board, there was no telling him 'no'. He accepted a paper cup full of the frozen treat with a quiet 'thank you'.

Inexplicably, Tony found that amusing, and he slapped Tim lightly on the shoulder when he handed him his cone.

'See, Probie? No drama required.'

Tim chuckled and rolled his eyes, but nobody explained until Tony finished distributing ice cream and turned to him with a huge grin on his face.

'I brought Kate ice cream the first time Gibbs spanked her, and we talked. And then I did the same with Tim, after his first time...'

'Only I ended up throwing it at him.'

'So it's become a family tradition – the first time you get spanked, you get ice cream.'

Jimmy caught himself before replying that Gibbs had already spanked him once before – if the others didn't already know about it, he didn't want to tell them that story. Instead he just smiled and nodded, looking up with a startled expression when Tony's words sank in.

Slapping him on the back, the senior agent continued, 'Welcome to the club, Palmer!'


End file.
